Episode 05 Rescue
This is the Fifth episode in the first season Plot Goron meets Tony Delore, Larry Tate and Tyson Jackson who are chained up in a cell next to Lidia Van Helsing and Sassily Torrence. Goron makes it clear to the boys that they are expendable, and he will kill them if they don't prove useful to him. He explains he is going to use them to bring Edward Van Helsing to him. Edward meets with Moloch Vambreere, Sidney Tallon, Celia Fiennes and Dean Halloway in his lounge. Moloch explains his dream of Lidia being kidnapped. Edward explains she is missing, along with her roommate and Three other students. Celia explains they can locate them with Sass's Charm Bracelet and a location spell, but will need a powerful mage. Just then Dean Halloway opens the door and a woman comes in, she intorduces herself as Kyya Mashel, a mage or witch. Goron appears next to Lidia as she is chained up, he tells her she does not know who her father really is, and when he comes to rescue her, he will die. she laughs at him, and tells him no one will come for her, Sass is shocked. Kyya does a Location Spell and shows Lidia is being held in the Cemetery, in one of the Crypts. The team packs up in Halloway's truck and heads off. Tyson get frustrated and begins to freak out, then starts to yell and kick the walls, this is anonoying and upsets Goron, who comes in and grabs him, unchains him and drags him out screaming. Tony and Larry start to get very scared. The team arrives in the Cemetary and Kyya uses her Psychic connection to the Location spell she finds the Crypt telepathicly, showing how expeirenced she is. when they arrive Edward realizes the Crypt was originally made for Henry the Fifth http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_V_of_England. The Crypt has a Three floor basement. Kyya stays behind to gaurd the truck, and perform a Protection Spell on the Truck. Moloch, Edward and Halloway head down into the back way while Sid and Celia go in the front and knock out a minnion Vamp. Lidia notices a hinge on the cell door thats broken, she asks Sass to let her slip out of her chain. then she climbs up on the door and breaks off the hinge. Just as she does Goron comes in and grabs her and drags her out, With Sass screaming for her best friend. Goron Throws Lidia up against a wall, she turns to her side and sees Tyson laying there, lifeless. She then sees two of Goron's minnions, and thinks she reconizes one. (Lisa Gommes and Jack Lighton). Sid and Celia find Tony, Larry and Sass shortly after and bust them out of their cells, but using tools instead of their vampire powers. Vamp minnions shows up and Sid sends Larry, Tony and Sass to the exit to meet Kyya outside. Sid and Celia then turn to the vamps and smile. Edward, Moloch and Halloway bust into Goron's room, and spot Lidia at the wall and the minnions. Moloch starts to fight the two vampires and Edward attacks Goron. Goron hurts Edward but Edwards gets the upper hand, Dean Halloway tells Lidia to take Tyson with her to the truck. Sid jumps on one of the vampires and stakes him, Celia spin kicks one and stakes another, then stakes the one on the ground with her heel. Lidia makes it outside to the truck with Tyson, they join the truck. Kyya then uses her telekenesis power to creat a small earthquake and colapse the basement of the Crypt. Sid and Celia stake the last vamp and run out. Edward continues to punch Goron over and over, until Moloch pulls him off and speed runs him and Holloway out of their before is colpases with the vampires inside. Tyson lives but goes into a coma, he is admitted to the Oxford Hospital. Sid walks Larry and Tony to their College Dorms, convincing them the guys were freaks. Sid secretly kisses Tony after reading his mind. Lidia kisses Moloch goodnight as well. Edward tells Dean Halloway they need a protection spell on Lidia and the students, Dean says he will work on something. Lidia comes in after Halloway leaves and asks Edward why Mr. Titus wants to kill him. Starring Edward Van Helsing Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Larry Tate Sassily Torrence Tyson Jackson Goron Kyya Mashel Mr. Titus Jack Lighton Lisa Gommes Previous Episode 04 The Past Next Episode 06 The Hunter Category:Season one